


A Bundle of Hearts

by ritsukkuma



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsukkuma/pseuds/ritsukkuma
Summary: Can you learn to love someone who broke the promise they swore they’d keep?Of course you canBecause that’s how love is supposed to work right?





	A Bundle of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first multi-chapter fic ever, I hope you guys like it! Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Sitting in a quiet cafe, turquoise eyes stare down at blank page in a sketchbook. The comforting scent of coffee permeates through the air, while the dim lighting subdued the already muted colours of the cafe walls. A perfect atmosphere for the young artist.

It only takes a second to spot a pair of curious eyes constantly gazing at him. 

Across from him is a man who’s smile instantly lights up the dimly lit room. It’s as if his smile could make flowers bloom. Not wanting to draw any more attention to himself, the artist tries to shift his attention back to his sketchbook until the man stands up and casually walks over sits down in front of him at his table. 

“You seem to have piqued my interest, mind telling me your name?”

Taken aback by his forwardness, he struggles to collect his thoughts for a moment before processing what he was just asked.

“Takamine. Takamine Midori.”

“Ah what a cute name! Morisawa Chiaki here! I’d love to get to know you better, can I sit with you for now?”

“I guess so…”

Quite frankly, Midori can already tell how hot-blooded Chiaki is. Truthfully, Midori would prefer to just get up and leave. He’s not good with people in general, especially not when they’re as cheerful as Chiaki. Although, not wanting to hurt the other man’s feelings, he decides to stay with him at the table.

“So! I see you’re working on a blank page in that sketchbook of yours. Mind if I see some of your other drawings?”

“Ah I’m not too sure… I don’t think my art is very good, I just draw for fun.”

“Aw come on! I bet they look just as beautiful as you are!”

_ “Did he just call me beautiful?” _

“Um, ok. I’ll show you.”

Flipping through his artwork, Midori can’t take his mind off Chiaki’s earlier comment. Surely he hadn’t meant to say that right? He’s been told by lots of girls in the past that he’s good-looking but for some reason, hearing a stranger he just met call him beautiful was odd to say the least. Another point Midori takes note of is how Chiaki remarks on every single one of Midori’s drawings. The awestruck look on his face as he flips through images of different scenery and nature made Midori smile since he’s never met anyone this enthusiastic when he’s showing them his art.

“Takamine, your art is absolutely beautiful! Don’t sell yourself short! You’ve got so much talent to be able to create works like this.” 

“Thank you. I used to only draw as a hobby until I started taking art in university. I’ve still got lots of room to improve.”

“Ah so you’re an art major! I see, I’m currently in my second year of university myself, I’m studying to become a sports doctor.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize you’re older than me, sorry Morisawa-senpai. I’m only in my first year of university.”

“Actually, I think it’s better if we skip the formalities. I know we just met but can I call you Midori instead? I prefer you call me Chiaki anyways.”

“Ok Chiaki…”

“Great! Since you still have that blank page, do you mind drawing a picture of me? I’m sure you can with your level of skill.”

“I don’t know about that, I’ve never drawn people before. Wouldn’t know where to even start…”

“That’s ok Midori, I’m sure you’ll be able to in the future.”

“Thank you for your encouragement… It means a lot.”

“It’s a hero’s duty to give confidence to others you know, I’m sure with my help, you’ll have improved in no time at all!”

“Heroes… You sound like a little kid.”

“Aw come on! You’re never too old for superheroes! I’ll make it my duty to protect you, I’ll be your own superhero!”

Midori can’t help but laugh at Chiaki’s boisterousness. Despite his lack of social skills and introvertedness, Chiaki’s presence was very refreshing.

“Hm, ok then. I’ll call for you whenever I need to be rescued.”

“Perfect! You can put your trust in me knowing I’ll be there when you call for my help! Anyways, it’s getting late and I have to get back to my place for the evening. Let’s exchange contacts so we can keep in touch!”

After exchanging contact information, both men headed their separate ways for the night. But not even 10 minutes after leaving the cafe, Midori’s phone buzzes with a text. 

**_Chiaki:_** _Midori! Can we meet again at the cafe tomorrow? I want to have lunch you this time (*^o^*)_

** _You: _ ** _ sure, let me know when you’re on your way there tomorrow. _

** _Chiaki: _ ** _ Of course! See you tomorrow then! Goodnight Midori (*^ω^*) _

** _You: _ ** _ goodnight Chiaki _

Midori smiles at Chiaki’s words. He wonders if this man he just met would truly keep his word and protect him as his personal “superhero”. 

Somehow, a part of Midori knows he can trust Chiaki to do just that. 


End file.
